


[Art] Cover for Dulcis Venerem Stimulat: Watermelon Lust Potion

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Multi, Praise Kink, fan art of a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: The lovely AcaciaRaff96 wrote a hella sexy fic for Hermione, Snape, Draco and Lucius.The fest gave a trope, a kink, and an ice cream flavor. So here we have marriage law, praise kink, and watermelon blast! In the form of a watermelon lust potion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	[Art] Cover for Dulcis Venerem Stimulat: Watermelon Lust Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcaciaRaff96 (DeviantHufflepuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dulcis Venerem Stimulat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494909) by [DeviantHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff). 



> Cause of course if the Malfoys are going to have a lust potion, it's going to be custom. Check out Dulcis Venerem Stimulat for the whole steamy, delicious tale! 
> 
> Dulcis Venerem Stimulat: Latin. Sweet aphrodisiac.
> 
> I challenged myself to use only two brushes and see what happens. Made in Procreate with the studio ink and noise brushes.
> 
>   
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
